You teach me so many things
by NarcoticColours
Summary: OneShot! LeexOriginal Female Character! Short, sweet fluffy stuff! After a short fight with her teammates, Komatsu asks Lee for some help with her taijutsu skills.


AN: Short, cute, old, oneshot done for a friend, long ago!

Another normal day, Taijutsu training starts at 7am, break at 9, 9:30 starts Ninjutsu training until lunch time, and after lunch Genjutsu training till they couldn't train anymore. This was the very typical week day for Suki's Chunnin Team. Their team was nothing but average, they had their genjutsu type, Naoki, the Taijutsu, Itsuki, and the Ninjutsu, Komatsu.

"Hey! Komatsu, what the heck do you think your doing? Fighting butterflies?" Naoki yelled across the training ground, as, once again, Komatsus kunai failed to reach Naoki. "Throw with your wrist!" Naoki threw a Kunai, that whizzed by Komatsu's head, cutting a few strands of her hair.

"Naoki, its not your place to tell her what to do." Itsuki, the only male of the team, beamed at Naoki, "If im not mistaken, your Ninjutsu isn't all that great."

"Itsuki!" Komatsu blurted out, "Don't yell at Naoki, she just trying to help!"

"What? I'M trying to help, shes just being her hateful, spoiled self!"

"I am NOT spoiled! Or hateful!" Naoki yelled, swinging at Itsuki's face.

"What the heck! Don't you dare try to hurt me!" Itsuki caught her fist, pushing her back.

Komatsu stood, staring at the two, as they engaged in their weekly fight. What where they fighting over again? Oh, her. So why wasn't she in the fight? Because she didn't care, and as usual, they would fight until lunch time, until Suki-Sensei arrived, and broke them up. Komatsu never got any training done while they fought, and just wondered off to somewhere else, as usual.

As Komatsu wondered the streets of Konoha, she spotted her favorite, green clad, ninja running laps in the park. "Lee-San!" Komatsu jogged over to where he had stopped running, to do pushups. "Lee-san, Its nice to see you here, as usual." Komatsu gave her brightest smile, which he returned when he stood up.

"I suppose your team mates are at it again?" He laughed as Komatsu nodded in respones, "Well, rivalry is healthy, just look at me and Neji-San, we are now both great ninjas, and we trainded hard with one another to get where we are."

"Yeah," Komatsu smiled, "Lee-san, I was wondering, can you help me with my Taijutsu again?"

"What, of course!" Lee stood up straight, "We can start by running 100 laps around the park, then doing 100 pushups!"

"Umm, Wait!" Komatsu blushed, "You know I can't do that! Can we start with some basic sparring?"

"Of course!" Lee grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction of the training grounds, "Team Gai's training ground should be empty, we can train there!"

"Alright," Komatsu let him guide her there, him jogging at a slow pace.

When they arrive Lee sprinted to the other side of the clearing, "Alright! You may make the first move." Lee slipped into a fighting stance.

"A-Alright, but go easy, Lee-san." Komatsu hesitantly got into a fighting stance as well.

She sprinted in his direction, and dropped down, swooping her leg under him, which he quickly dodged, and did the same to her. Her other leg was pushed form under her, and she fell into a handstand, flipping backwards. As soon as her feet toughed the ground, she slipped a kunai in her hand, using their close distance at her advantage, throwing it at him. He caught the Kunai, and flung it back at her, which she barely dodged. She jumped up into a tree, trying to hide, Lee easily spotted her and jumped in her direction, grabbing her arm, and pulling her out of the tree. Komatsu's lack of ability to try and re-adjust herself to the fall, just grabbed onto Lees hand, letting out a gasp as they both fell. Lee adjusted himself in the air, and landed on his feet, with Komatsu falling in his arms.

"Are you alright, Komatsu-san?" Lee looked down at the shocked girl in his arms.

Komatsu's confused look, turned into an embarrassed look, then into a huge grin, a hint of blush still on her cheeks. "Of course, Lee-san." Komatsu took their situation to her advantage and slipped a kunai out of her pouch, and quickly moved it to is neck, "But I think I won our sparring match." She giggled at his confused look.

"I guess your right, Komatsu-san," He laughed, "You finally beat me."

Lee sat her back on her feet, and she slipped the kunai back in its rightful place, "So, Lee-san, what does the pupal get for beating the master?"

Lee smirked at her, and in the blink of an eye, tripped Komatsu pinning her down to the ground. "Who won now?" Lee laughed, causing Komatsu to blush even more than she already had been, which caught Lee by surprise, "Whats wrong Komatsu-san?" he stared down at her with concern.

"Umm, n-nothing, Lee-san." Komatsu blushed more, turning as red as Hinata, "Its just hot out here."

"But, its fall, are you sure your not sick?" Lee inspected her face even more closely.

At that moment, laughter could be heard in the distance, the laughter of Might Gai, and Suki. This startled Komatsu causing her to jump slightly, her lips colliding with Lees. Both of their eyes widened, but neither pulled away instantly

Lee was the one that pulled away, his eyes still wide, and his face red. He stared down at Komatsus red face, her lips parted slightly, and was about to move back down for another kiss, when they were interrupted.

"Oh my!" Suki gasped, "Komatsu-Chan, Lee-san!"

Lee bolted up, and Komatsu followed, "Suki-Sensei! I know I should be with Itsuki and Naoki, training, but they got In another argument!"

Suki and Gai's grins grew wider as their students blushes grew redder.

"Komatsu, we should go join Itsuki and Naoki for lunch," she grinned, walking toward the girl and pulling her in the direction of town.

"A-Alright," Komatsu let her sensei drag her away, "B-Bye, Lee-san, ill see you next week." She smiled slightly and waved good bye to him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Komatsu could hear Gai praising Lee loudly, and her own Sensei was still grinning at her over her shoulder.


End file.
